Alone Time
by theshieldteam
Summary: Static Quake Prompt: Skye and Lincoln can't seem to find any time alone lately.


Prompt: Skye and Lincoln can't seem to get time alone.

Skye bit her lip as she tried her best to concentrate.

"Block everything else out, only focus on what you're trying accomplish." Lincoln said in her ear. She sighed and stopped looking at the can she was trying to shift as she turned back towards him.

"You know, it's not easy for me to concentrate if you continue to tell me to concentrate."

"She has a point." said Fitz, eating popcorn on the couch. Skye turned to him.

"You're not exactly helping me either."

"Yeah." Lincoln said with a frown, turning. "We _did_ ask Coulson if we could work in private."

"About that." Fitz put down his popcorn and stood up. "I seriously doubt that Skye's training is why you want to work in private. I'm only here to make sure intentions stay as clean as soap." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

Skye felt her face heat up and when she glanced at Lincoln, she saw his cheeks were reddening.

"That's not it at all." she said, looking Fitz straight in the eyes. Fitz raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" His stare shifted to Lincoln.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lincoln said coolly, but not without guilt in his voice. Fitz looked at both of them extremely carefully, presumably searching for a hint of anything that would indicate a lie.

Then he shrugged his shoulders, picked up the bowl of popcorn from the couch, and turned to leave. Skye and Lincoln were left in a very awkward silence. You probably could have cut the air with a knife.

Skye forced herself to turn and look at Lincoln. He looked at her for a second, and then began to laugh. She felt the tension leave her shoulders as she began to laugh as well. They were at it for a solid couple minutes before slowly coming to a stop.

"You looked like a kid who'd been caught stealing from the candy bowl for the fourth time in a row." Lincoln noted, with a bit of an idiotic grin on his face.

"Well, you vaguely reminded of the convicts we interrogate." Skye retorted, moving forward to him and straightening his shirt collar. His grin softened to a smile as he caught her hands at his chest.

"What can I say? I'm as guilty as they are." He pulled her hands around his neck and then let go of them to put his arms around her waist.

"Not _quite_ for the same reasons though, I don't think."

"Not quite." He said as he leaned in. It turned out to be her who initiated the kiss, moving forward more quickly than he had anticipated. It deepened instantly, with quite a lot of movement that actually involved the two of them falling onto the couch behind.

Skye shifted it so that she was on top of him, straddling his waist. She pulled back for air as he sat up, making her slide down to his hips as he pulled off his shirt. She started unbuttoning her shirt, fingers working faster than they probably ever had in her life, when he pulled her in for another kiss. It was a bit slower this time, nicer. She stopped with her shirt to kiss him back while placing her hands on his bare chest.

Lincoln slowly leaned back to rest against the couch again, pulling her down with him. She began to work on her own shirt buttons again.

Suddenly, they heard a snicker. Skye broke off, looking in the direction of the sound. Lincoln sat up again, looking around as well. Skye climbed off him and stepped around the couch, shirt hanging open. She heard another quiet laugh, then a sharp slap and a whispered "Shut up!"coming from the hallway. Skye held her shirt closed and peered around the doorway. She felt Lincoln behind her, looking just as carefully. The hallway was empty.

She was about to turn back when she saw a shift in the darkness behind one of the doors across the hall. Skye sighed, let go of her shirt and quickly walked across the short stretch of distance to the door in question, immediately forcing it open. She felt resistance at first, like someone was leaning on the door, but it was quickly relieved. She flicked the light switch on. Fitzsimmons were guiltily leaning against a tall storage shelf, grinning guiltily. Fitz had a tablet in his hand. She went over to him and snatched it away.

"Cameras? Really?" Fitz shrugged.

Lincoln had now wandered in behind her, automatically crossing his arms over his chest. Skye realized her shirt was still half off, hanging open in the frigid air of this supply closet. She crossed her arms as well, giving the best death-glare she could to the both of them.

It was, however, a bit difficult to be mad at the people who'd caught you red-handed. She felt her face go red again, for the second time within that half-hour. Lincoln was just as abashed behind her. Simmons had a gloating smirk on her face that made her look a bit like a cat who'd just found where you hide the treats. Fitz looked almost as red as she did, though.

She sighed and uncrossed her arms. Simmons began to laugh and Fitz came in late but still with a worthy snort.

"You know what? Both of you can go to hell." She abruptly turned towards the door, grabbing Lincoln's arm as she did. Then after a rather disturbing thought, she turned back.

"I don't suppose you've got cameras in my bunk, do you?" Fitz went even redder, if that was possible. She considered that. "Bet you won't have any in yours." It seemed that Fitz hadn't considered this possibility. His eyes widened and he began forward, trying to reach them. She grinned. "Didn't think so."

She whipped around again and pulled Lincoln along, moving very quickly out the door and then beginning to run down the hallway. Lincoln was laughing as she turned back and glanced Fitz trying to make it out of the closet unsuccessfully as Simmons was holding him back. If anyone else in the base thought it odd that two half-dressed people were sprinting maybe to the best of their ability down the hallway, they didn't show it. Only Bobbi gave them a second glance as the rounded the corner full speed and almost crashed into her.

"Sorry – important – stall Fitz if you can." Skye and Lincoln skipped over their words as they tried to explain to Bobbi. She nodded with amusement dancing in her eyes. They began to run again, making it down the hallway to Fitz's room and tumbling inside, locking the door behind them. Fitz hit it a couple seconds later, cursing and then banging on the door.

Skye turned towards Lincoln. "We better hurry. You know he'll figure out a way to get that door open soon enough." Lincoln grinned and kissed her again. Not even Fitz's yelling and repeated attempts on the door could dampen their glee at _finally_ some time alone.


End file.
